Ma vie
by MangaGabie
Summary: Moi c'est Glenn Pavot, ma vie est un enfer jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre lui Chris Tylor. PS: Ces personnages sont sorti de mon imagination, lisez la et dite moi ce que vous en penser tous les commentaires sont bon à prendre.


_**« La fin de mon enfer ? »**_

**« Tout cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Quoi que je fasse ce n'est jamais bien pour eux. Ils me détestent… Je ne suis pas comme le défunt fils chéri qui lui réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait à qui on n'avait rien a reproché. Non. Pour eux c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir et non lui. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et n'arrive pas à accepter c'est que je ne suis pas comme lui et que je ne pouvais pas mourir à sa place. Moi, je veux juste qu'ils m'acceptent tel que je suis avec mes qualités et mes défauts...**

**Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, les ténèbres m'entoureront pour toujours quoi que je fasse. Le mieux pour tous c'est que je meurs et enfin je serais libre et ils n'auront plus un lourd fardeau comme moi sur les épaules. » **Il soupira. Allonger sur le canapé qui lui sert de lit, il regardait le plafond de sa « chambre » tout en se demandant si il n'y avait pas d'autre solution mais au fur et à mesure qu'il y pensait il n'en trouvait pas d'autre. Pour lui le seul moyen de s'éloigner de cette famille tyrannique qui le maltraitait parce qu'il était juste différent c'était fuguer ou se donner la mort. Mais si il fuguait il ne saurait ou aller, il n'avait pas d'ami à proprement parler juste des connaissances, et la police risquerait de le retrouver facilement et ses malheurs recommenceraient, il ne voulait plus les revivre les subir. Il ne voulait plus souffrir du regard des autres, ne plus voir la haine, le dégout et le mépris sur leurs visages et dans leur geste. Il voulait être libre de ses choix, d'aimer qui il voulait mais il savait que si il restait dans ce monde cela n'arriverait jamais il serait toujours autant maltraiter et mépriser. Alors il avait décidé de se donner la mort et le problème serait réglé pour tout le monde. Personnes ne pleureraient pour lui, il était seul et en était pleinement conscient. Il se leva et alla dans sa petite salle de bain contenant juste une petite douche, un lavabo et une cuvette de toilette. Il prit une douche rapide à l'eau froide n'ayant pas le droit d'utiliser l'eau chaude de par son statut de démon d'après eux. Quand il eut fini, il mit un pantalon noir taille basse et un pull a long manche et à col rouler de même couleur pour cacher les quelques cicatrices sur ses bras et son cou malgré la chaleur qui régnait à l'extérieur et des baskets noir à lacet blanc avec des motifs de flamme sur les côtés, lui-même c'était acheté de vrai vêtements dès qu'il avait eu l'âge de faire des petits boulots et depuis il économise pour le jour où il devrait s'en aller.

Il descendit alors et alla regarder ce qu'il pouvait manger dans le frigo.

- Regarde la tapette vient nous voir.

La voix résonna dans toute la cuisine, celle-ci relier au salon était à peine plus large qu'un trou de souri. Elle contenait juste un petit plan de travail en son centre se trouvait un petite table ronde avec deux chaise. Les deux étant occupés par ses deux croulants de parents.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches dans notre frigo salle monstre ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu as contribué à la dépense pour qu'il y soit remplit de nourriture ?

- **« Quelle nourriture ? » **pensa-t-il.Il tourna la tête dans le mini frigo, celui-ci ne contenait que 2 pack de bière, et quelques plats surgelé et une banane pourrit.

- Que je sache tu n'as rien fait ici alors hors de ma vue. Va-t'en je ne veux plus voir la tapette que tu es devenu, tu me dégoute, c'est toi qui aurait dû mourir c'est toi qui aurait dû être dans cette voiture a la place de ton frère. Comme sa tu aurais débarrassé le monde de ta présence, nous n'aurons pas eu honte de toi et nous aurions encore un fils digne de ce nom dont nous seront fier et non un monstre répugnant comme toi.

- **« Trop c'est trop, ils veulent ma mort ! Ils l'auront ! ». **Il sorti alors de la cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte, monta sur son lit, sorti du faux plafond une petite boite en métal et prit tout l'argent qu'il avait obtenu en faisant ses petits travaux. Il prit le tout et sorti de l'appartement, en descendant dans la halle de l'immeuble il salua le concierge le seul adulte à avoir été gentil avec lui tout en sachant et acceptant qu'il était homosexuel. C'était un vieil homme d'environ 65 ans à peine plus grand que lui et portant toujours son inséparable salopette bleue.

- Bonjour mon petit Glenn, toujours aussi petit à ce que je vois dit-il sûr le ton de la rigolade.

- Et oui monsieur Alain je pense même que je vais faire 1m68 jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Passe une bonne journée alors.

- Merci monsieur Alain vous aussi… et Adieu.

Il sorti de l'immeuble, marcha 5 mn sans but précis puis il appela un taxi et monta. Il salua le chauffeur d'un singe de tête. Celui-ci avait environ la quarantaine et comme la plus part de chauffeur il portait un béret sur la tête cachant ses cheveux poivre et sel.

- Bonjour, où puis-je vous emmener jeune homme ?

- Pouvez-vous me déposer sur le pont le plus haut de la ville s'il vous plait ?

- Sa peut se faire, mais…

- Faite le s'il vous plait. Je promets de vous donner un bon pourboire.

Le taxi démarra. Pas que le chauffeur avait accepté la requête de son client grâce à son argument mais parce qu'il bloquait la zone de stationnement des taxis.

Le silence régna dans l'habitacle pendant environ 8mn mais le conducteur mis un point d'honneur à le briser.

- C'est pour un rendez-vous que vous vous y rendez ?

- Non…

- …

- Avez-vous des enfants monsieur ?

- Oui trois petits gars. Ils sont tout pour moi dit-il en regard les photos collées au-dessus de la radio avec un sourire tendre

- Puis-je vous posez une question indiscrète ?

-… Tant que cela reste dans la limite de l'acceptable bien sûr.

- Si l'un d'entre eux se révèle avoir des gouts, des pensés différents (es) ou bien tous simplement pas comme les autres, le rejetteriez-vous pour cela ?

Le chauffeur le regard sur la route réfléchit à la question posé. Quand il fut sur de sa réponse il regarda dans le rétroviseur afin de pouvoir regarder un minimum le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Non je ne le ferais pas. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde j'ai tellement travaillé dure pour qu'ils soient à mes côté avec leur mère alors rien que la pensé d'en perdre un parce qu'il est diffèrent mes insupportable.

- … Ils ont de la chance ces petits gars dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Au bout de 5mn de route ils étaient enfin sur le pont. Il demanda alors au monsieur de s'arrêter sur le bas-côté.

- Tenez, il lui donna tout l'argent qu'il avait économisé. Merci pour le trajet, il lui tourna dos et se dirigea vers la rampe du pont.

- Attendez que faites-vous ?

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, dit-il.

- Ne fait pas cela il y a des personnes qui tienne quand même à vous. Vous avez une famille non ?

- Je n'ai plus de famille depuis longtemps, ils m'ont abandonné juste… sa voix se brisa il essaya de contenir ses larmes du mieux qu'il put.

- Parce que vous êtes différents… finit-il pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas différents ! Je suis comme tous les adolescents de mon âge ! J'aime regarder des films d'actions, trainer avec le peu d'ami que j'ai ! Je ne suis pas différents ce n'est pas perce que je n'ai pas les mêmes attirances sexuel que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. je suis humain j'ai un cœur qui bat au fond de moi…

- C'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas faire cela si vous êtes humain comme vous le dites si bien, vous devez combattre ce qui vous fait du mal montré à ces personnes que vous pouvez…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une superbe voiture d'un noir éclatant se gara derrière son petit taxi.

Un jeune homme blond portant des lunettes noir sortit alors du véhicule. Il regarda alors le pauvre chauffeur de taxi puis dirigea son regard sur Glenn et le détailla de haut en bas avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

4


End file.
